


Cheeky Vimtos

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Everyone's round to. P-A-R-T-Y with Kayleigh.





	Cheeky Vimtos

Kayleigh, was sat at her kitchen table on her phone to. Mandy. 

"So, what time are you coming over at then". 

"I'm on my way. Kayleigh! Just waiting for steve, you know i'm not staying i've got work in the morning?!" 

'Steve....... steve hurry up will you! "

"Chill. Mandy, your kelly will still be there she isn't going too. Australia until tomorrow?" 

"You're the one who will be feeling the. Chill, tonight on the sofa if you don't move your arse!" 

"You, tell him. Mandy," your missing our. Keirons cheeky Vimtos, all the rage in. "Basra" 

"Cheeky what?" 

"Vimtos, - Port and blue WKD." 

"Who's that singing kayleigh". 

"Our. Kelly on singstar!" 

Kayleigh, held her phone up so mandy could listen. 

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girl's they just wanna have fun  
Oh girl's just wanna have fun. ( girl's, they wanna  
wanna have fun, girl's wanna have fun)

"How much has she had to drink. Kayleigh," mandy was laughing. 

"One or two.... Maybe three, cheeky vimtos? she was giggling" 

"Steve move your arse, I'm missing out here?!" 

So,keiron was saying as he sat down next to. Kayleigh at the table, you know me and mandy care very much about you! Kayleigh could feel herself starting to well up. We wish you'd be more careful on that dating site. Heartsearchers. 

I,am careful she answered back. Yeah, what about the other week then. That was just a blip? Well what about this date your going on. Tomorrow, with what's his name then! 

His, name is."Simon". And i think that i'm on to a winner this time? How! It's like,he knows me, the thing's he says when we chat online! So that's your. Carshare buddy getting the spanish fiddle then?! The spanish fiddle what's that then. 

EL - Bow, keiron said laughing? Well i'm not going to meet anyone sitting on my arse am i. Maybe you have, kayleigh, just saying what would you do if. "Simon" turned out to be your carshare buddy john?, that's when he heard a gaggle of female voices, kayleigh it's your turn to sing, she got up and headed for the living room too a chorus of. "Kayleigh... Kayleigh... Kayleigh!" 

He rolled his eyes as he heard her sing that song? 

Maybe it's a sign of weakness when i don't know  
What to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my  
Strength anyway  
Have we become a habit? Do we distort the facts?  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say 

We Belong to the light,we belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words we've both  
Fallen under  
What ever we deny or embrace for worse or for  
Better  
We Belong, we belong, we belong together 

Christ almighty, keiron who put that song on. Don't look at me. Mand, it was. Gill and Alison over there, who's the lucky guy this time?! 

What are you smiling about. John, "Nowt". Paul, you look like the cat that's got the cream, have you finally got yourself a. Bird then mate! Is it your carshare buddy. "No?", you're such a bullshitter john you never shut up about kayleigh, ever since you started that, carshare scheme! 

What about you and cath then? You two were thick as thieves and joined at the hip. When you started working at the store, she was nearly always round ours for her tea. Up in your bedroom listening to music and doing other stuff. We all thought you were a couple when she came round for dinner on. Sundays, we're just friends that's all. 

So what are you smiling at then. John just tapped the side of his nose. 

Right, Cath that's me off to get me car valeted after this morning. Yeah heard all about your experience with. Stinkray this morning from. Kayleigh, anyways our lord and master, just found out the budget for. Christmas, wants you and kayleigh too go around the wholesalers this afternoon. Don't worry I'll clock you both out, at the end of the shift. 

John, headed down the fire escape behind the office's hoping to beat,kayleigh to. Nandos, he saw her stop and talk too someone and have a look at the baby in the pram, he parked in the carpark hoping she wouldn't see his car. He headed inside and ordered a diet coke with ice and sat down at a table next to the door. 

He got up as she walked through the door hearing a familiar song rolling his eyes! 

I can't stop the way i feel  
Thing's you do don't seem real  
Tell me what you've got in mind  
Cause we're running out of time  
Won't you ever set me free?  
This waiting rounds killing me

She drives me crazy, like no one else  
She drives me crazy, and i can't help myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Girls just want to have fun: Cyndi Lauper
> 
> Songwriter: Robert Hazard 
> 
> We Belong: Pat Benatar 
> 
> Songwriters: Daniel Anthony Navaro / David Eric Lowen
> 
> She drives me crazy: Fine Young Cannibals 
> 
> Songwriters: David Steele / Roland Lee Gift


End file.
